Naturally
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: "I love this Hawaiian bread I could eat it forever." Ichigo eating his third roll, "You'd get fat pretty fast." Grimmjow said before drinking his water, "Why?" Ichigo asked with a confused expression, "Dude bread makes you fat.", "Bread makes you fat!


WARNIGS: Yaoi, lemon, boyxboy, Hopefully no OOCness I'm trying really hard not to make them like

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach if I did I would've shown that Grimmjow was actually alive and only his dying love for Ichigo kept him alive.

"Gooood morning Ichi-!" Isshin Kurosaki's morning tirade was cut off by his son, Ichigo Kurosaki's fist in his face sending him to the other side of the room hitting the closet door.

"How Many times have I told you not to do that Dad!" Said an angry Ichigo throwing off his blanket revealing to the world a mop of bright orange hair and warm brown eyes that were ablaze due to his usual morning scowl.

"I was just coming to tell my darling soon that we're leaving in an hour for our trip, why must he mistreat me so badly Masaki-chan!" Isshin then promptly went to go cry to the portrait of his deceased wife, and also to wake up his two other children Yuzu, and Karin.

Ichigo grumbled in annoyance, '_Tch goat faced bastard, could've woken me without the theatrics, what does he expect you scream in someone's ear when they're asleep and your bound to get punch in the face.'_ He thought with a sigh as he headed into the shower so he could wash up for their week trip to Hawaii.

His Uncle, Kisuke Urahara, had gave his dad an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii, that was a complete mystery since he all owned was a candy store that barely received customers, and being the generous man he was gave them to his brother-in-law saying that he and the kids should take a breather from Karakura, and what better way than by going to Hawaii for some good old rest and relaxation.

His father readily agreed and practically ran home to tell his children the great news they were going to Hawaii.

Ichigo himself didn't really care where they were going as long as they left Karakura, don't get him wrong he loved his town of course since all his friends were here, but there were just so many fights a person could get into before they are physically and mentally exhausted.

So yeah he was up for a little R&R, and hopefully there'll be some cool surfers around.

He walked downstairs, casual clothes on and numerous bags packed, to see a happy looking Yuzu, and an irate Karin stepping on goat face that was steadily crying and wailing to his wife.

"Are you ready to go I chi-nii?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah, Yuzu when is Kisuke coming by with the truck anyways?" Ichigo asked

_BEEP BEEP-…_

"I guess that would be now, Karin stopping beating up Dad so he can help with the bags, I can't carry all this by myself." She then stopped with a grumble and walked out to Kisuke's truck with Yuzu following close behind.

I found myself putting in my earphones to drown out the bickering and lecherous laughing. I immeadiatly turned it to one of the loudest songs I have my IPod. It was also one of my favorites and I found myself Lip singing along.

_Met a girl in the parking lot_

_And all I did was say hello_

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard_

_For me to walk her home_

_But I guess that's the way it goes_

Ichigo's always enjoyed singing, usually to Owl city, he's never actually let anyone here him sing except for Yuzu when she has nightmares and he has to sing her asleep like their Okaasan used to do, and even Karin on a couple occasions, though if you were to ask her she'd probably hurt you.

_Met a girl with a graceful charm_

_But when beauty met the beast, he froze_

_Got the sense I was not her type_

_By the black eye and bloody nose_

_But I guess that's the way it goes_

Ichigo looked to the front to see that they were already at the airport.

_Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're the deer in the headlights_

_You're the deer in the headlights_

'_Good bye Karakura, Hello Hawaii.'_

_-8 hours later-Time of day night-_

"Helloooooo Hawa-mph!" Again Isshin was shushed by Ichigo, this time with his mouth being covered. "You couldn't think of any other way to embarrass us." Ichigo gave weary smiles as everyone in the lobby was staring at them. "Just help me get the bags up to our rooms without embarrassing us any further please." Ichigo grumbled while dragging his bag and Karin's to the check-in desk.

"Welcome to Honolulu Kurosaki family your room number is 116, we hope you enjoy your stay at The Las Noches hotel, here are some activity pamphlets explaining some of the many events and entertainment we bring you." Said the lady at the front desk, she had beautiful sea foam green hair, with large brown eyes and a bust to go with making her one of the most beautiful women Ichigo's ever seen

Ichigo couldn't have been more glad that ever glad than ever to have arrived in the hotel room. "Rock, paper, scissors for who gets goat face." Karin said to him, Ichigo turned over and held his hand out

_Rock _

_Paper _

_Scissors_

"Damn," Ichigo cursed while Karin gave a smug smirk, "Yuzu let's go put our things up in our room." Karin said going to the other room with her suitcase, while a smirking Isshin was about to jump on Ichigo, "I'm sleeping on the couch," Ichigo said moving off of the bed quickly before Isshin could land on him.

With that we all turned in for the night to begin our vacation in the morning.

"Pick an activity Ichi-nii, you can't stay in the room throughout the whole trip, we're going down to the beach." Yuzu smiled at him while putting on sunscreen

"How about surfing lessons, might as well." Ichigo answered, secretly hoping that the surf instructor would be a pro he always wanted to learn how to surf

They all left the room (Isshin having to be dragged out by Karin, because he wanted Ichigo to spend family time.)

He went down to the lobby to the check-In hostess, "Excuse me I was wondering where the surfing lessons where being held?"

She looked at him and smiled and pointed to the side, "Go that way and make a left, you'll see an opening to a private beach the we use just for surf lessons."

"Thank You."

When Ichigo arrived at the private beach, he couldn't see anyone around, so he sat down on the sand and just watched the wave that were plentiful in this area. In the distance Ichigo could see someone surfing like a pro.

Ichigo couldn't look away; the way this guy was surfing was amazing it was like he was a part of the waves. He would glide across the water then cut through the wave into the air and let the sun reflect off his board before almost flying back into the ocean to ride the next.

To Ichigo it seemed like forever as he watched the surfer do his dance, but was actually only a couple minutes before the surfer came to shore. The first thing Ichigo noticed was the guy's blue hair due to the glare of the sun made it shine brighter.

Ichigo had long known he was more attracted to the male form than female. When looking at porn his eyes would move towards the man instead of the women, so he tried out his curiosity one day by watching guy on guy porn

Ichigo let his eyes slowly travel down the man's physical form seeing strong chiseled features with piercing blue eyes, serious muscle but not bodybuilder type, and a blue happy trail atop tan washboard abs that led down a perfect V shape that went below the guys blue and black trunks.

Quick summarization the guy was lust personified

"You gonna let me teach ya how to surf, or are ya just gonna gawk and drool all day?" The guy asked with a smug smirk showing off his black lip ring that was on the left side of his face. Ichigo immeadiatly snapped out of it with a blush and stood up to greet his new surf instructor. "Um, hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki p-pleased to meet you." He held out his hand to shake after wiping it on his shorts because he was a little sweaty from his blush.

The guy shook with his bigger stronger hand, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," When Grimmjow came up to shore and saw the orange haired beauty sitting their staring at him with a blush he thought with a smirk, '_Oh yeah this is gonna be fun_.' Grimmjow had a certain philosophy when dealing with tourists, teach 'em then fuck 'em stupid if they're willing, and that's just what he planned to do with Ichigo. "Strawberry huh gotta say the name fits." His grim grew when he saw Ichigo scowl at him.

"It means one who protects, asshole." Ichigo wanted to suddenly punch the guy in the face that was the exact reason he agreed so readily to this vacation, he hated being called strawberry and he kicked almost anyone's ass who called him that to his face.

"You better be lucky you work for the hotel." He crossed his arms and glared at Grimmjow who seemed to have an eternal smirk. "Or what?" He leaned down closer to Ichigo's face causing his blush to come back full force.

"How about I kick your ass from here to the volcano?" Ichigo could admit that Grimmjow was attractive but he's not going to let anyone call him strawberry…except Yuzu since he can't find himself saying no to her.

"I'd like to see you try kid."

"I'm not a kid dammit I'm 16!"

"Well you're not an adult until ya turn 18 which I am."

"Tch are we going to start this lesson or not."

"Fine take off your shirt."

"What?" Ichigo blushed

"Ya can't go surfing in your shirt stupid."

"Oh yeah right," Ichigo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a tan chest white a lithe build, and Grimmjow couldn't turn his eyes away from the sight, '_Oh yeah this'll be fun.'_

Ichigo sighed as he lied on the beach after his surfing lesson with Grimmjow, he had to say learning to surf was hard work, but it was worth it to feel the water against you skin and the sea air in his face.

He was staring at the sun as he saw a shadow loom over and recognized it as Grimmjow. Grimmjow crawled over him putting his knees on either side of a wide eyed Ichigo, he then slowly leaned down and captured a blushing Ichigo lips with his own. Grimmjow swiped his tongue on Ichigo's bottom lip to ask for entrance which Ichigo readily gave.

At first the kiss was sloppy since this was Ichigo's first time kissing another guy, but he knew that he wasn't supposed to give up the battle so easily so when Grimmjow tried to push him, Ichigo pushed back and a slow battle of dominance started.

Ichigo's efforts were in vain though due to Grimmjow being far more experienced and skillful than himself. Grimmjow was pleasantly surprised by this seeing how no one else ever fought for dominance over him.

Grimmjow inched his hands down tweaking Ichigo's nipples relishing in moans coming from him, and the gentle but forceful tug at his hair. His hand moved further to waistband of Ichigo's trunks about to fondle the younger boy's member, but was stopped by said boy.

He stopped sucking the orangette's neck in confusion he asked with a frown, "Why'd you stop me I thought ya wanted this, I mean judging by your guy down there I'm pretty sure ya wanted this." He asked a panting Ichigo

"Well yeah, but I don't want this to just be some casual fuck, you know." He sat up on his elbows since Grimmjow was sitting up to.

"Why not?" Instead of answering Ichigo just blushed from the roots of his hair to his lower neck, "I'm mph." He whispered

"Say that again I'm afraid I couldn't hear ya." Grimmjow said smirking knowing what Ichigo had said, but wanted to hear from the berry head loud and clear.

"I said I'm a virgin asshole." He closed his eyes hearing Grimmjow's sinful chuckle he then found himself being gently pushed to the ground.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to make your first time one to remember." He then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Ichigo and resuming his task of fondling the orangette's member but was again stopped by Ichigo this this more forcefully.

"No Grimmjow I mean it asshole." He pushed Grimmjow off him, and stood up to grab his shirt.

"Tch prude." Grimmjow grumbled surprised that someone actually denied his advance

"Fuck you, you bastard." He angrily buttoned up his shirt and went back inside the hotel to his room. Grimmjow sat on the sand and looked at the sky in thought he was surprised that someone actually denied his advances it would usually be if someone denied him the first time he would try harder the second and the person would always relent.

What made Ichigo interesting was he denied him both times, and Grimmjow was pretty sure if he had tried a third he probably would've punched in the face, not only that Ichigo actually fought him, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, for dominance.

Grimmjow could also say that, out of all the lessons he gave as a surf instructor, he enjoyed the one lesson they had. They had done more than just practice surfing; they talked about Grimmjow's life in Hawaii, his friends, and also some about Ichigo's friends and family.

The bluenette gave a heavy sigh he then got up and headed into the hotel to the check-in booth, "Hey Nel I need some information on a student of mine."

-_7:00 PM-Time of day, night-_

There was a knock on their room door, though Ichigo couldn't be bothered to answer it, his spat with Grimmjow earlier left him coming back to his room, and lying on his bed until his family came back. His dad had come back with sunburn, because he didn't listen to Yuzu about using sunscreen, so now he's in bed not moving a single muscle while Yuzu put aloe on him.

"Nii-san, there's a man at the door for you." Yuzu came into her and Karin's room to tell him. This aroused Ichigo's curiosity and confusion to who this guy was. He went to the main room and opened the door, "Grimmjow what are you doing here?" He frowned not really wanting to see the other man right now.

Grimmjow brought from behind his back a bouquet of flowers. This made Ichigo blush and close the door behind him, Grimmjow started to speak, "I'm not really one for romantic crap so here it is; I'm sorry and was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Grimmjow looked sheepish, and this was the first time Ichigo saw the man not looking so arrogant.

So he was going to milk this for a little, "Why should I your presentation was lacking." He asked with a smirk, seeing Grimmjow frown, "Because I actually made the fucking effort to try and romance cut me some slack I've never done this before." Grimmjow growled while Ichigo laughed and turned back to go inside, Grimmjow had thought he had failed in his little plan until he heard Ichigo say he was leaving for a few with a friend, and he could've sworn he heard a little girl say use protection which caused Ichigo to of course blush to the tips of his ears.

"So where are we going on this little date?" Ichigo asked as they headed towards the elevator. "I was thinking we would go to a little restaurant that the hotel owns, since I work here I can't get a discount." They entered the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby

"Tch Cheap ass,"

"Shut your face." He lightly pushed Ichigo who in turn pushed back which caused a mini pushing war on the way down.

-_Restaurant-_

"So tell me something why am I the only one you ever romanced?" Ichigo asked as their food was placed before them in the restaurant that had a great view of the moon and the sea. "Well I never had to or wanted romance anyone else, they all just submitted and complied. I guess I find you interesting because you challenged me." He answered

"Aww that's sort of sweet, in a way."

"And sides' sex is so much better when you work for it."

"And you just ruined that moment."

"Why yes, yes I did."

-_20 minutes into date-_

"I love this Hawaiian bread I could eat it forever." Ichigo eating his third roll

"You'd get fat pretty fast." Grimmjow said before drinking his water

"Why?" Ichigo asked with a confused expression

"Dude bread makes you fat."

"Bread makes you fat!" The orangette said with a wide eyed expression

-_30 minutes into the date-_

"You know you should go up and sing this place is none for its Karaoke night." Grimmjow suggested as they were finishing desert

"No thanks I don't sing in front of people."

Grimmjow started to look sheepish and apologetic, "Oh well I kinda already signed you up, 'cause I thought you'd say yes." He rubbed the back of his neck at the look of anger on Ichigo's face.

"Let me guess if I sing well enough the meal's free?" This it was an apologetic smile, "Tch cheap bastard, some first date." Even though he should feel angered that he would have to sing, and the fact that Grimmjow's a cheap bastard, he just couldn't find it in himself to be angry.

"And now on the mic first for Karaoke night, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Said the owner if the restaurant from the middle of the restaurant atop a raised platform. Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow, "Fine cheapo I'll get your free meal."

"Here's the song your singing." Ichigo looked at the title and turned to glare at Grimmjow who gave him thumbs up. He grabbed the mike and waited as the song started.

_This is a world of dreams and reverie_

_Where I felt the stars explode around me_

_A grass blade flashed with a gleam_

_As it slashed open the moonbeam_

_And I stared back breathlessly_

_As mountains of fruit tumbled out_

_I barely had the chance to shout_

_A strawberry avalanche crash over me_

Grimmjow couldn't turn away Ichigo's voice was simply intoxicating, '_He should sing more instead of scowl, though that scowl is really cute when he means it.'_

_Oh, there's a citrus constellation_

_In the galaxy_

_Stretched on the back of both my eyelids_

_That I've been dying to see_

_If you were a beautiful sound_

_In the echoes all around_

_Then I'd be your harmony_

_And we'd sing along with the crowds_

_Beneath the candy coated clouds_

_A strawberry avalanche, please crash over me_

_This is a world of dreams and reverie_

_Where I felt the stars explode around me_.

"Simply magnificent, free meal awarded, you should come back more often, kid." Ichigo walked towards Grimmjow grabbed his hand and pulled out the restaurant, "Let's take a walk on the beach." He suggested

"You know you have a beautiful singing voice."

"I know after this take me back to the room it's late and if I don't get back they'll start to worry, and then dad will probably go knocking on everyone's room to see if I'm there." Ichigo guessed though he was probably right since he did the same thing on their last vacation.

"Tch, your dad is bat shit crazy," Grimmjow shook his head he had never heard of a person like Ichigo's dad, he sounded more like a child than a father, though he was doing something right since his beauty was clearly not messed up in any way.

"Yeah, but he's the only one I got." They walked along the beach and talked about the most random of things, and getting into fight over the simplest.

"Ok so first off when you take someone on a date you're typically supposed to pay for it." Ichigo said once they got to the door of his room. "Well sorry I told you I'm not good at this." Grimmjow frowned he thought the date went well other than the paying, and forcing Ichigo to sing, and calling him fat over his addiction to bread.

"You didn't let me finish, the date might have been bad, but you really know how to keep someone entertained Grimm."

"So since you can call me Grimm, I can call you Berry-chan."

"No,"

"Berry-tan,"

"Doubt it,"

"Ichi-berry,"

Ichigo considered it was better than the others, and it was obvious Grimmjow wouldn't leave out the berry, he sighed in resignation, "Sur-," He was cut off by Grimmjow capturing his lips in a kiss that left him wrappings his arms around Grimmjow. Grimmjow broke the kiss to start leaving love bites on his Ichi-berry's neck.

"Ngh Grimm guess what,"

"What Ichi-berry?"

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off of him, and opened the door to his room, "I changed my mind, I'm so not having sex with you." He them closed the door in a confused Grimmjow's face bidding him a good night.

-_4days later-_

Over the last four days Ichigo and Grimmjow had grown closer as a couple spending almost every moment with each other, the only moments they didn't spend time together were due to the fact Grimmjow had other students to teach. Though sometimes Ichigo would go with him, but he couldn't go all the time because he even though he had a boyfriend (He just loves saying that) he still wanted to spend time with his family, whom Grimmjow had met just yesterday, and they accepted him with open arms.

Today was the Kurosaki family's last day in Hawaii, and Ichigo wanted to spend it with his boyfriend, and he even had a present to give him. They were now cuddled on Ichigo's bed in the room alone since Ichigo's family went out to the bonfire on the beach.

"Hey Grimm,"

"Yeah Ichi-berry?" Ichigo was slowly starting to like that name

"You still wanna get in my pants?"

"If you think that's the only reason I'm dating you…then your right." Grimmjow said sarcastically grunting when he received alight punch in the stomach.

"Bastard, I was just wondering if you wanted to have sex, but if you wanna make jokes you can just forget." Ichigo started to sit up but was held back by Grimmjow's arm around his waist, '_Ha bait taken_'

"I'm not gonna force you into anything Ichi-berry, I just want you to know that there's no turning back, yeah." Grimmjow wanted to make sure Ichigo was ready for this, this was Ichigo's first time and Grimmjow wanted to make it special for him, but only if Ichigo will let him.

"Yeah Grimm I'm ready just make sure to be gentle, or you won't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant for a while." They both laid back on the bed with Grimmjow over Ichigo in the same position as that day on the beach.

"Well good thing you're the only one I want to be with." Grimmjow leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips with his own as the battle for dominance began. Ichigo moaned as one of Grimmjow's hands tweaked his nipples while the other headed towards his shorts, it's a good thing they didn't wear any shirts so they only had to break the kiss for air.

Grimmjow kissed his way down Ichigo's chest giving each bud a nibble, He kissed his way south towards Ichigo's shorts which he pulled off and found Ichigo had gone commando, he smirked in satisfaction as he gazed upon Ichigo's hard already leaking member, "You're already hard I've barely done anything yet." He gripped Ichigo in one hand causing the orangette to give off a particularly loud moan.

He leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head tasting Ichigo's delicious pre-cum, '_Hmm either that's my imagination or he really does taste like strawberry.' _Grimmjow thought with a smirk before taking the whole length down in one go.

"Ngh Grimmjow don't do that I don't wanna cum yet." Ichigo's grip on the bed sheets tightened when Grimmjow did that, he was so new to the sensations clouding his mind he was sure he wouldn't last much longer.

"Heh I guess your right I don't want you cumming yet, so where's your lube?" He asked a blushing and panting Ichigo who pointed to a drawer in next to the bed.

Grimmjow quickly got it knowing that he just had to be buried inside his Ichi-berry just once before he left Grimmjow for what he thinks is forever, but Grimmjow has a little surprise for him.

"Turn around and hang on to the headboard." He lubed up three fingers and inserted one inside his Ichi-berry, "That feels so weird Grimm." Ichigo said the he liked the feeling and slowly started to push back on the finger, and didn't even notice when Grimmjow inserted a second and a third.

To Grimmjow the sight of Ichigo fucking himself on his fingers was erotic enough to make any guy cum on the spot and it took his most of his will power not to, '_Hold it in Grimmjow your about to get to the good part.' _In haste Grimmjow nearly tore off his shorts and underwear and gathered a good amount of lube on his hard member.

"Uh, Grimmjow that thing is pretty big it's gonna hurt a lot isn't." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow member in awe and slight fear seeing at how big it was, but the reassuring look on Grimmjow's face was enough to relax him.

"Trust me Ichi I'll be gentle." He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside Ichigo who was moaning, in pain or pleasure Grimmjow didn't know, but was hoping for the latter. "Are you in all the way yet Grimmjow?" Ichigo didn't know if he could take it his asshole was being stretched farther than three fingers would ever stretch him.

"Almost Ichi just bear with me ok." Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo's back and planted a kiss on Ichigo's temple as he slid the rest of the way in. Ichigo gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled he could feel Grimmjow throbbing inside him just waiting to be able to move.

"Move Grimmjow," And with that Ichigo's moans became louder in volume as Grimmjow started at a slow pace before increasing in speed until you could hear his balls slapping against Ichigo's ass. "Aww fuck Grimmjow," Sounds of the headboard beating against the wall could be heard as Ichigo and Grimmjow consummated their relationship in the oldest of ways.

Grimmjow flipped them over so Ichigo was riding him and he was eye to eye with Ichigo. They wrapped their arms around one another and sealed their lips together in a sloppy but heated kiss. Grimmjow could tell he was reaching his limit and broke the kiss putting his head between Ichigo shoulders while Ichigo did the same.

"Ichigo can I cum inside?"

"Ngh-Yes Grimmjow please cum inside me."

And with that they both came at the same time, Ichigo between their stomachs, and Grimmjow deep inside of Ichigo. They both basked in the heated glory of after sex before Grimmjow moved them to a more comfortable position; with his chest to Ichigo's back and an arm around Ichigo's waist.

"Ugh I can't believe you came inside me." Ichigo said with a disgusted sneer

"You said I could 'member, "Please cum inside me Grimmjow I need your cum inside my tight ass." Grimmjow said in a high voice which received him an elbow in the stomach.

"I didn't say like that asshole, next time you're wearin a condom.

Grimmjow groaned, "I hate those things I can't feel you at all."

"Hey Grimmjow I'm gonna miss you when we leave tomorrow.

"Well guess what I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to college!"

"Well congratulations and all, but how is that for me." Ichigo turned around to look at a smiling Grimmjow.

"I got accepted into Karakura University." Ichigo's eyes widened and a smile blossomed on his face, "Why Karakura?"

"Well I told you about my mom right." Ichigo nodded, "Well she moved to Karakura a couple of years ago and she wants me to go there so I could be closer to her."

"You asshole why didn't you tell me this before." Ichigo punched him in the shoulder when he started laughing. "I wanted it to be a surprise, I knew you'd get depressed that your leavin me and so I wanted to surprise you with the good news, I was gonna tell you but you decided you wanted to lose your virginity, which I must say is in honor cuz you my good man are an amazing fuck." He ended with a wink

Ichigo couldn't help himself, he laughed, he laughed until he hear room door open and saw his dad staring at them wide eyed.

"ICHIGOOOOO MY DARLING SON HAS JUST LOST HIS VIRGINITY, OH MASAKI-CHAN WHY MUST OUR SON GROW UP SO FAST!" Isshin ranted to a photo of huge frame of his wife he brought from home (Saying he goes nowhere without a picture of his beloved wife.)

"Grimmjow hand me that lamp please." Grimmjow knowing better than to argue in times like these gave Ichigo the lamp off the beside drawer.

Ichigo, with precise aim, threw it at the back of Isshin head effectively knocking cutting off his ranting and knocking him out. "Karin, Yuzu could you go to the other room while we put on our clothes, and make sure to take goat-face with you."

"Sure nii-san, bye Grimmy-chan." If it were anyone else Grimmjow would've slaughtered 'em, but he just couldn't say no to this kid and wouldn't do anything that would make her sad

"Did you at least use protection Ichigo?" Karin asked with a smirk while Ichigo's blush reached his chest.

"Bye Karin!"

Both girls left laughing while dragging their unconscious father behind. Ichigo turned his head to see Grimmjow chuckling, "Your family's crazy Ichi-berry, I think I'm gonna like it."

_-2 days later-_

Ichigo's good bye to Grimmjow was spent In Grimmjow's room having rounds of sex then a nice little cuddle because even though he won't admit it Grimmjow did like to cuddle its just his conquests never really stayed long enough for him to enjoy his secret pleasure.

"I think I'm in Lesbians with you Ichi-berry."

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"

"Totally."

The day after Ichigo came back from his vacation was spent telling his friends about said vacation, dirty details and all, this is how said conversation went.

"You lost your virginity," Shinji

"To a surf guy," Renji

"Who has blue hair," Rukia

He nodded to each question seeing the incredulous looks on everyone's faces.

"YOU lost your virginity?"

"Why is that so hard to believe Shinji," Ichigo frowned

"Don't get us wrong Ichigo but you're kind of a prude." Said Toshiro with a sheepish look, while Ichigo stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"This coming from you, and yes I lost my virginity to a guy who I happen to like, and will be seeing again when school starts since he will be going to college here." Ichigo finished crossing his arms while Shinji smiled that piano tooth smile.

"College guy good going Ichigo and on the first try." He received a pat on the back from Shinji but could care less since Shinji treats sex just like Grimmjow used to.

Ichigo looked outside towards the clear blue sky and thought with a smirk, he could't wait for summer to end

_Alone again, naturally_

_Alone again, naturally_

Tell me how It was guys this is a practice story just to get people opinion on how my writing is so far so please leave a review. I really need the feedback since I'm going to start a major story soon and I need my writing at its best

Cookie for whoever gets the bread scene


End file.
